Rubber pet toys usually have hollow interiors to allow for biting and chewing compression of the exterior of the toy. The deflection of the pet toy walls under the jaws of the animal enhances the overall chewing experience and helps the animal develop strong jaw muscles. This experience is made even more enjoyable if the hollow interior is filled with a noise maker or dispensable treat as is known in the art.
However, regardless of whether the toy is filled with a treat or the like, some animals have a tendency to get their tongues stuck in the opening that leads to the hollow interior. This occurs when the animal's tongue saliva forms a seal with walls of the opening. In certain situations, the seal can be so tight that veterinarian intervention is required to separate the toy from the animal. In drastic situations, surgical removal of part of the tongue becomes necessary.